The Bomberman King
The Bomberman King is PlayCoolRockz's movie-spoof of 1994 Disney film "The Lion King". Cast *Baby Simba - Baby White Bomberman (Bomberman) *Young Simba - White Bomberman (Bomberman) *Teen Simba - White Bomberman (Bomberman B-daman Bakugaiden V) *Adult Simba - Cheerful White (Bomberman Land Touch/Bomberman Land Touch 2/Bomberman Land Wii) *Young Nala - Pretty Bomber (Bomberman) *Adult Nala - Cute Pink (Bomberman Land Touch/Bomberman Land Touch 2/Bomberman Land Wii) *Timon - Parappa The Rapper *Pumbaa - Vibri (Vib-Ribbon) *Mufasa - Prince (The Nuttiest Nutcracker) *Sarabi - Marie (The Nuttiest Nutcracker) *Scar - Bagura (Bomberman) *Shenzi - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Katrina) *Banzai - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Ed - Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) *Zazu - Red Bird (Angry Birds) *Rafiki - Fox (Star Fox) *Sarafina - Eden (Aladdin (TV Series) *Hyenas - Various Cartoon Villains *The Mouse - Baby Smitty (Monsters, Inc) *Gopher - Thaddeus Bile (Monsters, Inc) *Chameleon - Himself *The Wildbeests - Dragons (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Neckies (Donkey Kong Country) *Beetle - Himself Chapters *The Bomberman King Part 1 - "Circle of Life" *The Bomberman King Part 2 - Bagura Meets Prince *The Bomberman King Part 3 - First Day for White Bomberman *The Bomberman King Part 4 - White Bomberman's Pouncing Lessons/"The Morning Report" *The Bomberman King Part 5 - Bagura Talks to White Bomberman *The Bomberman King Part 6 - White Bomberman Invites Pretty Bomber *The Bomberman King Part 7 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Bomberman King Part 8 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Bomberman King Part 9 - Catrina, Baron Greenback and Maximus I.Q. Tricks on White Bomberman and Pretty Bomber *The Bomberman King Part 10 - Prince Gets Mad at Catrina, Baron Greenback and Maximus I.Q. *The Bomberman King Part 11 - White Bomberman Gets into Trouble/Kings of the Past *The Bomberman King Part 12 - "Be Prepared" *The Bomberman King Part 13 - The Dragon Stampede/Prince's Death/White Bomberman Escapes *The Bomberman King Part 14 - Bagura Takes Over *The Bomberman King Part 15 - White Bomberman Meets Parappa and Vibri *The Bomberman King Part 16 - "Hakuna Matata" *The Bomberman King Part 17 - Red Bird Has a Conversation *The Bomberman King Part 18 - Under the Stars/Fox Updates the Bomberman *The Bomberman King Part 19 - Cute Pink Chases Vibri/Reunion *The Bomberman King Part 20 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Bomberman King Part 21 - Cheerful White Argues at Cute Pink *The Bomberman King Part 22 - Cheerful White Meets Fox/The King has Return *The Bomberman King Part 23 - Cute Pink Wakes Up Parappa and Vibri *The Bomberman King Part 24 - Cheerful White Gets Mad at Bagura/Cheerful White Finds the Truth *The Bomberman King Part 25 - The Battle/Cheerful White Vs. Bagura/Bagura Falls to Death *The Bomberman King Part 26 - A Happy Ending in Pride Rock *The Bomberman King Part 27 - End Credits (Part 1; "Busa Simba") *The Bomberman King Part 28 - End Credits (Part 2; "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version)) Quotes *Vibri/Pumbaa: Drop 'em! *Baron Greenback/Banzai: Hey, who's the Bunny? *Vibri/Pumbaa: What are you talking to me? *Parappa/Timon: Uh-oh, they call her a Bunny. *Vibri/Pumbaa: Are you talking to me? *Parappa/Timon: Shouldn't done that. *Vibri/Pumbaa: Are you talking to ME?! *Parappa/Timon: Now, they're in for it. *Vibri/Pumbaa: They call me MISS BUNNY! Aaah! Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:PlayCoolRockz